


Accio Love

by mandathegreat



Series: Wizarding AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Fluff, Gryffindor Alfred, M/M, Slytherin Arthur, inappropriate use of the prefects bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandathegreat/pseuds/mandathegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Goodbye, Prefect’s bathroom. Thanks for existing so I could have awesome sex with the hottest Slytherin in school.”</p>
<p>Alfred and Arthur are graduating from Hogwarts in a week. They have time to make one last memory before they enter the real wizarding world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accio Love

It was awfully dark on the fifth floor of the hospital tower, but Arthur supposed that was a good thing, because he wasn’t supposed to be there at all. A seventh-year Slytherin like himself was used to sneaking around corridors, although soon, he wouldn’t be able to sneak around these particular corridors.

He was graduating in one week. The N.E.W.T.s were taken, the books were beginning to be packed away with extra robes and Arthur would be moving on. He was fortunate to have some of his life figured out—a low ranking job in the Ministry of Magic was promised to him, partly because of his high N.E.W.T. scores but also because of his father’s position on the International Confederation of Wizards. It would be stupid of him to pretend that didn’t weigh into it.

Arthur would be spending time deciding if new potions were legal to make and sell, and maybe he would get to make some of his own, as well. And while that was all well and good, there were other things that he wished would sort themselves o—

“BABY KIRKLAND IS OUT LATE AGAAAINN!”

Arthur swore under his breath. Not Peeves, anyone but Peeves.

“GOING TO KISS KISS, SMOOCH SMOOCH!” The nasty little poltergeist shouted with mirth.

“Peeves, please—not now.” Arthur wasn’t above begging to get away from the little shit.

“KIRKLAND’S GOT A BOYFRIEND! KIRKLAND’S GOT A BOYFRIEND! KIRKL—“

It was starting to get cold in the air, but Arthur’s cheeks were never warmer. The poltergeist shouted to the heavens and followed him down the corridor as he tried to escape. Arthur had half a mind to hex the little nightmare, and reached for his wand. Peeves stopped almost instantly at the sight of him going for his wand, and Arthur smiled.

“That’s right, you little git! I’m going to curse you to oblivion and—“

“Enough.” The Bloody Baron stood behind him, creepy and stoic as ever. Peeves was terrified of him, as he should be, and fled the scene almost immediately. The Baron looked Arthur up and down, and nodded, floating past him and sighing, “Don’t get caught.”

Arthur sighed a breath of relief at a crisis averted as he reached his destination. The door was locked, of course, but Arthur knew the password by heart now.

“Pine Fresh.” He said, and the door unlocked with a click. Arthur opened it slowly, and entered the Prefect’s bathroom.

As he shut the door behind him, he whispered a charm that would keep the door shut no matter who tried to open it. He turned around to face the room, and was greeted by the smiling face of one Alfred Jones, very very naked in the too big bathtub.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t coming. It’s after midnight.” Alfred looked so gorgeous in the combination of candlelight and moonlight shining through the stained glass window that Arthur practically fell in love all over again.

“Peeves decided to have a little fun with me on my way over.” Arthur rolled his eyes at the thought, taking off his shoes and socks and recalling the annoying poltergeist.

Alfred sat up more in the water and smirked. “ _I_ want to have a little fun with you, babe.”

Arthur could feel his cheeks heating up, but he played along. “ _Oh?_ How so?”

“Join me in the tub?” Alfred gestured for Arthur to come closer. Arthur decided to tease him then, playing coy.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, darling. My clothes will get all wet.” He pouted, very much intentionally, noticing how Alfred’s eyes flickered down to his lips.

Arthur had his ways of getting what he wanted, but Alfred did things a little differently. He was blunt where Arthur chose to be discrete and rough where Arthur chose to act smooth.

So he had no problem sitting naked in the tub and demanding Arthur, “Then, take your clothes off. Slowly.”

Arthur was all kinds of turned on by the Gryffindor’s demand, and he complied, maybe too quickly, beginning with his chunky sweater, which he realized to much chagrin was actually Alfred’s, making this whole ideal even more sexy for the both of them. They had never done anything like this before—their…erm, “alone time” was always rushed and the threat of being caught was always so high. But Alfred had grabbed him into a shadowy corridor after dinner and whispered into his ear, “Tonight we are doing this right.” He left him with a note saying “midnight” and a love bite so purple on his pale skin that he’d had to jinx it away.

Alfred’s eyes were transfixed on his body as Arthur continued his little strip, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them down his legs, not knowing if he was being sexy or awkward or both. He glanced over at Alfred to see those blue eyes roaming over his thighs and his hand fisting his cock under the water and he felt his own cock stiffen even more under his too tight underwear.

Arthur had a feeling that being near Alfred made him braver, and he locked eyes with his boyfriend as he shed his last piece of clothing. He was naked, but he didn’t feel as vulnerable as he thought he would standing there.

“Fucking beautiful,” Alfred said it in a reverent whisper. He stood up out of the water and crossed the room to Arthur. “You’re so beautiful and all mine.” He pulled him up into a kiss.

The kiss was deep, a little on the rough side, and Arthur loved it. Alfred was soaking wet, so they had to hold on tight to each other, which neither of them minded a bit. Alfred smelled of vanilla from the bath, and Arthur could practically taste it as he peppered kisses down his neck. Arthur bit down where neck met shoulder as Alfred grinded them together and they moaned in tandem.

“C’mon.” Alfred pulled Arthur to the edge of the bathtub and they both stepped in. The water was charmed to stay warm, and it only added to the warm blush tinting Arthur’s cheeks as Alfred’s hand circled around his cock under the water. Arthur moaned, and gripped Alfred’s muscular bicep to stop his movement.

“Ngh, Al, need more.”

“Okay, um, come this way.” He pulled Arthur up and to the edge of the tub, where he practically bent him over the ledge. His upper body was draped face down across the side, back arched and his bum in the air. Alfred’s hands were on him immediately, of course. Honestly, Arthur sometimes thought that Alfred only loved him because of his arse (he also knew that Alfred loved him for many more reasons too).

He felt Alfred’s hands spreading him open and his tongue circled around his hole. Arthur gasped, “Merlin’s beard, Alfred! You know how I feel about thi—aah.” His words gave way to a rather high-pitched moan.

“I know that you love it.” Alfred said, and Arthur could practically feel his smirk against his entrance. He continued to lick around, until he was pushing his tongue against the ring of muscles, coaxing it to give way. Arthur let out a sob as Alfred’s tongue worked its way inside of him, pressing as deep as he could as Arthur’s fingernails scratched at tile trying to find something to grab onto.

Arthur was going to go mad if he carried on like this. It was so good, but not enough, not even close.

“Alfred, if you don’t hurry it up right now I swear I will hold you down and fuck you myself.”

He pulled back, replacing his tongue with two fingers, and Arthur writhed. “Is that supposed to be a threat? Newsflash, _genius_ , I _like it_ when you fuck me.” He chuckled and Arthur moaned even louder as Alfred’s fingers pressed against his magic spot.

“Alfred, I—need, please,” Arthur was certain he would come sooner than he wanted to if he carried on like this. Alfred (finally) complied, pulling out his fingers and lining himself up. He kissed the back of his neck as he pushed in slowly.

Arthur felt Alfred’s cock go in inch by inch and he kept trying and failing to catch his breath, listening to Alfred let out a silent string of swear words as he tried to keep his cool. They took a moment to regain control, Alfred running his hands up and down Arthur’s sides.

“Move, Al.” Alfred moved forward a bit, draping his upper body across Arthur’s enveloping him in his warmth.

“Love you,” he said, and he began to move. Arthur was overwhelmed with too many thoughts and no thoughts at all as he felt Alfred move inside him. He loved when they were so close, loved when Alfred was inside him, love when he was inside Alfred. It felt so connected, like the magic in their souls was touching and mixing and creating more magic for them to share.

In his hazy mind he barely registered that Alfred was murmuring things in his ear. He began to make sense of it, hearing repeated, “I love you” and “Never letting you go” and “You’re mine.”

Arthur couldn’t find the words to repeat them back but he definitely echoed the feelings. They moved together for long minutes, Alfred’s hand finally stroking Arthur to a gasping completion, Alfred finishing inside him.

Arthur’s mind was spinning as he let himself fall back with Alfred into the water. They sat in the tub, still trying to regain their breath. Arthur leaned his back against Alfred’s chest and allowed his body to relax. They enjoyed the moonlight together for a moment until Alfred broke the silence.

“I’m going to miss this bathroom.”

Arthur snorted. “It does have the best floating soap.”

“We made some good memories right here.” He smiled against Arthur’s hair. Arthur smiled too, and their closeness somehow felt more intimate than before.

“We’ll keep making memories Alfred, just somewhere else.”

“Very true, babe. Just think of all the places in the world out there for us to fuc—“

“Alfred!” He turned around to give his pig of a boyfriend a smack on the shoulder. Alfred caught his hand and pulled him close for a kiss. When they broke apart, Alfred seemed to have something on his mind.

“What is it?”

“Move in with me.”

Arthur was temporarily speechless. “Huh?”

Alfred seemed more confident this time. “Move in with me.”

“But—“

“But what? We’re both going to be in London, Arthur. I know you don’t want to stay with your parents and I also need a place to live. It makes sense!”

Arthur honestly didn’t know what to say. The little Francis in his head was screaming ‘say YES’ but Arthur usually tried really hard to ignore him.

Alfred grabbed Arthur’s hands with his own, rippling the water. “Arthur, I know it’s a big step. But, I love you and I want to be with you all the time. We’re leaving here in a week, and then we’re in the real world, doing new things. I’m gonna need you, and I hope you’re gonna need me too.” Damn him and his sweet words.

“I’ll always need you, love.” He smiled. “If I say yes, will you let me pick the place?”

Alfred beamed, “Absolutely.”

Arthur stood up and left the tub, grabbing two towels and handing one to Alfred as he stood as well. “We’re getting a cat.”

“Sure thing, babe.” Alfred winked at him as he toweled off.

“Maybe two. Or a small dragon.”

“Arthur.”

“What? I have needs.” The Slytherin preened, pulling on his clothes.

“A need to be a pain in the ass.” Alfred rolled his eyes as he tied his shoes.

“But a pain in the ass who’s living with you.” Arthur mumbled.

Alfred turned towards him. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Arthur smiled to himself as he walked to the door. Alfred, however, was still looking around the room. He sighed. “Goodbye, Prefect’s bathroom. Thanks for existing so I could have awesome sex with the hottest Slytherin in school.”

Arthur scoffed. “ _Accio_ idiot.”

“Coming, babe.”


End file.
